


A Little Girl With Speed

by zoologygorl



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoologygorl/pseuds/zoologygorl
Summary: Suddenly, something zoomed by, fast. Super fast. Could a little girl be just like Flash?





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first posting on this site and I'm excited to jump in and post my stories! Please comment and let me know what you think. :)  
> Just an FYI that this story is currently undergoing a huge re-edit and continuation from it's original posting on FF.net.

**Prologue**

"Better luck next time!" Flash waved at Captain Boomerang after a long battle in Central City. The villain glanced back with a disgusted curl in his lip. He allowed himself to be dragged roughly away by Central City's finest.

Flash turned his back and closed his eyes, allowing a slow exhale of breath before giving himself a mental once-over. From the ache in his ribs he guessed that he may have bruised one or two when he was unceremoniously thrown into a building. Stretching, he figured the pain would pass in a day or two and began heading toward the nearest zeta tube.

He steeled himself for a tedious hour of paperwork and filing the day's events. Before he could reach the end of the block, he froze. Something felt off. Suddenly, he notied the officers behind him talking agitatedly into their communicators and looking around warily. He took a step towards them to find out what was amiss when a small blur streaked past him, only a few feet to his right.

Flash was momentarily shocked, there were no other speedsters nearby and he certainly would have been warned if the league was aware of anything. With a feeling a trepidation, he pushed off hard from where he was standing and gave chase.

* * *

The girl felt tears literally fly off of her face as she ran, fear enhancing every sensation as the ground under her feet changed from gravel to sand to concrete. Her legs were pumping of their own accord and the wind pulled the girl's hair in every which way.

She closed her eyes and thought, 'Cool it. It's okay.'

When her eyes opened to the world again, she had to swerve and narrowly missed a tall brick building.

She glanced up and quickly read:

_Welcome to Central City. Home of the Flash!_

'The Flash!' she thought with hope, 'He can run really fast too, right?' A bubble of anxiety rose up in her belly, these powers came to her suddenly and she felt overwhelmed by the utter lack of control.

She raced past buildings and mothers and children. She practically flew past trees and alleyways. In the distance, she could hear the low sounds of cars and the grumble of armoured vehicles. Soon, she could make out the reflections of blue and red, splashing against the tall, metallic buildings.

Not far off, she spotted the red-clad figure she was hoping to find. It was all she could do to veer towards the hero, and cry, "Help me."

A moment later she felt him behind her in pursuit.

 


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2 : Meeting**

* * *

A wave of sympathy went through the hero. He was catching up quickly in his pursuit, and could make out a tiny girl speeding ahead. She was clearly unsteady in her running, tipping to the left and right and heaving tears. With an added energy, he overtook her and got ahead, preparing himself for a catch deserving of the major leagues if he said so himself.

Her heart jolted and she bit her tongue to keep her from crying out, "Don't leave me!"

She felt a rush of worry watching him pull ahead and reach out his arms towards her. She worried that he would hurt him but she figured his similar sleep would help the impact. All the same she tried her best to slow.

The small body slammed into Flash. Luckily he was prepared so, as not to hurt her, or him for that matter, once she was in his arms he began to run and slow gradually.

They came to a stop at the edge of the city and he gently put her down.

Her small eyes were latched shut and she continued to cry.

"Shh.. It's okay." Flash cooed.

Eventually she calmed and opened her bright green eyes to look up at him.

The tiny girl took a shaky breath and said, "Th-thank you, Mr."

The hero cracked a small smile and asked, "You okay?" He had so many questions, but could see the panic still lingering in her eyes. He could also see that she was shivering beyond the normal speedster buzz.

Suddenly, her tummy growled and even though Flash was bursting with questions he asked, "Hungry?"

The girl's mouth formed a small frown and she gave a tentative nod.

Gently, he picked her up and carried the tiny form back to his apartment.

Arriving back home, Flash nudged the door open gently with his booted foot and set the girl down on his couch. He quickly found her a blanket and placed it around her still shivering form.

He made a trip to the kitchen and brought back as many snacks as he could carry. He knew from experience that he needed to eat after just one lap around the city, and from the look of things, he figured the girl had been running for even further.

The pair filled their bellies and the girl began to relax and take in her surroundings, the blinding panic subsiding.

"So, erm, what's your name?" Wally removed his mask, hoping that a normal face might be more comforting.

She hesitated and then decided she could trust a superhero and answered quietly, "Matilda."

"Matilda, I love that name! Tell me, and just what would your favorite thing to put in pancakes be, Matilda?"

The girl met his eyes shyly before answering "... chocolate chips?" She let a tiny smile slip onto her face.

Wally leaned over and excitedly said "Me too! How about we make some chocolate chip pancakes, what do you think?" He extended a hand towards her.

Matilda gave a genuine smile, then, and they spent the next 20 minutes cooking and eating pancakes, only minimal flour spread across their noses.

"So, Matilda," Wally began tentatively, "wh- where are your parents?

The girl became quiet and look down at her lap. As excited as Wally was at the prospect of knowing another speedster, the girl couldn't be more than seven and he was certain that her parents must be going mad with worry.

She said something not audible to Flash.

"I'm sorry?"

"Gone." She whispered with a blank look in her eyes.

Wally's heart went cold and he moved to comfort the girl. Confusion swirled around as to the funny predicament he had found himself in today. "You mean…"

"No." Matilda growled.

Flash expected sadness in her eyes but instead found anger unsuiting of such a young girl.

"They ditched me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come. <3


End file.
